nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Like Old Times
Just Like Old Times is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map three of the Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact ''storyline. Opening Cutscene A large metal door is blown open, and Michael Williams slowly strolls in full of pride with a smile on his face. "Haha! Did you see that? I fucking PNW!". "Williams, watch out!" shouts Micah Moyer as he fires at a zombie that was sprinting up behind Williams. Amanda Wolfe walks in while duel wielding G18s. She fires the two machine pistols at a group of zombies. The bullets tear through the hot flesh of the undead beings in a couple seconds. "Did you see that?" she asks with a slight grin. Williams glares at her. "Ahem, if you two don't mind," begins Kyle Pierson, "we need to keep moving. There's huge ass group that not even you two could handle." Williams, Wolfe, and Moyer jog towards Pierson, who sets an explosive charge on a door. The charge detonates, sending debris and zombie body parts everywhere. They walk through the newly formed hole and see a crowd of zombies whose attention is now fully focused on the group of Space Marines. "Lets slay some more stiffs," says Wolfe as she pumps a shotgun. Enemies *American zombies - American zombies are the only type of nationality zombies in this map, because the map takes place on a once-New American spaceport. These zombies are extremely battered and rotting, considering the fact that they have been on the spaceport for years. Their skin is black, dry, and wrinkly. Their eyes glow red and black. *Space Monkeys - Space Monkeys are the boss in the map. Space Monkeys will attempt to steal Perks. They appear only when every player has a Perk. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9mm *Parasite *Space Eagle 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *SMP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5K *Vector *GMP45 'Assault Rifles' *M15 *AAR *AUG *TAR-21 *AK-900 *SPAR-H *FAMAS G2 *M4A4 Carbine 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Triple-Barreled Shotgun 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M60X1 'Sniper Rifles' *M21 *Dragunov B 'Launchers' *RPE-2 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Nuclear Frag Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Perk-a-Colas *Stamin-Up *Juggernog *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups ''Coming soon... Trivia *The name of this map is "Just Like Old Times" because that map itself is exactly the same as the map 'Spaceport', a final level of the original Apocalypse storyline.﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿ Category:Just Like Old Times Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith